


now i feel like i am home

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Series: i am enough, i can make anywhere home [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, pre-derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: “Yeah, I know,” said Eddie, his face softening. “I keep expecting to see you, you know? I came home and I thought for a moment that you’d be waiting for me in bed.”“All wrapped up so you’d have to unwrap me like a present?” Richie joked, but it came out weak and a little bit emotional. Jesus. This little man was making him sniffle.or: Richie's away from Eddie on his birthday. he doesn't like it one bit, but they make it work anyway.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i am enough, i can make anywhere home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657729
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	now i feel like i am home

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fun's "Take Your Time (Coming Home)".
> 
> consider this a missing scene from the previous fic in this series.

The first birthday Richie had right after he and Eddie got married, he spent in Cleveland for the Wizard World convention.

Yeah, it wasn’t nearly as magical as Richie wanted it to be. He was there because the buzz and rave reviews around his regular role on _The Stand_ , a miniseries based off a giant of a book about a deadly epidemic, had built up enough nerdy interest as to qualify him, and the rest of the cast, for a panel on the show, and then some meet and greet sessions. Unfortunately Eddie couldn’t manage to call off work for all four days, so here Richie was in Cleveland, alone and deeply annoyed about it.

He consoled himself with the fact that it was only four days, and that Eddie would be waiting for him at the airport, hand sanitizer at the ready, at the end of those four days. But until then, it was the longest goddamn four days of his life. At least shooting let him go back to Eddie every other day up until his character got his ass killed via nuke and Richie could go home for good, halle-fuckin’-lujah. Here, he had to stay _all four days_.

It was, simply put, Richie’s idea of hell.

“Sucks for me on this end too,” Eddie said, over Skype, on the second-to-last day of the convention. It also happened to be _Richie’s fucking birthday_ , and it was a goddamn crime he couldn’t spend it with his husband. The organizers of Wizard World ought to have been shot for that. “But hey, at least I’ve got your mom for company.”

“That’s funny, yours is in a G-string waiting for me in a cheap Cleveland motel,” said Richie, smiling a little at their old joke. Eddie laughed, and even in a Skype window his eyes seemed to twinkle. “God, Eds, I wish you were here. Sucks that you can’t just dramatically run from the hospital and to the airport.”

“Yeah, for one thing, if I did that I’d pick up so many communicable diseases,” said Eddie. “For another, the board would actually kick my ass into the Hudson.”

“I’d fight ‘em for you,” said Richie.

“And lose,” said Eddie.

“I win fights!”

“You sound like Steve,” said Eddie, and Richie gasped exaggeratedly. “What? It’s true. Says he wins fights all the time, but the second he gets in one he gets knocked out like five seconds in, the fucking idiot.”

“I last _ten_ seconds in fights and you know it,” said Richie.

“No you fuckin’ _don’t_ ,” said Eddie.

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I _do_.”

“Jesus shitfire fucking Christ,” said Eddie. “No you fucking _don’t_! Can we move on so I can wish you a happy birthday, asshole?”

“Yes I do,” Richie said, just to be a dick, and then added, “It’s not that happy.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Eddie, his face softening. “I keep expecting to see you, you know? I came home and I thought for a moment that you’d be waiting for me in bed.”

“All wrapped up so you’d have to unwrap me like a present?” Richie joked, but it came out weak and a little bit emotional. Jesus. This little man was making him sniffle.

“Probably watching Netflix,” Eddie said, and Richie nodded, because he had to give him that one. He was still slowly working through _The Office_ there. “And then I see you’re not there, and I remember you’re in Cleveland and—I fucking miss you.”

“Miss you too,” said Richie. He had spent the whole day missing Eddie, when he wasn’t at panels or meet and greets with fans. He liked the fans just fine, sure, they were by and large harmless people, and quite a few burst into tears upon seeing him because they were simply so inspired by a gay comedian living a happy life, but goddammit, he wanted his husband. And it was his birthday, which made it deeply unfair that he couldn’t have him. “I miss your dick—”

“Oh, I see how it is—”

“I miss your ass,” Richie continued, “I miss your O-face.”

Eddie, trying very hard to contain his smile, stuck his tongue out at him. “I just bared my feelings, dickhead,” he said, “and that’s how you answer?”

“I’m just getting started,” said Richie, leaning in close. He couldn’t really pretend that this was his and Eddie’s dining room in their little brownstone in New York, the hotel room was too slick and sleek for that, but he could see their dining room, the soft lighting, the cabinets stocked full of their kitchenware. “I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss turning to the side to get off a good one and not seeing you there, because you’re the best audience I’ll ever have. I miss waiting for you to come home and bitch about your fellow doctors, because that shit’s better than _Grey’s Anatomy_ could ever hope to be. I miss just being able to kiss you whenever I want, I miss waking up next to you, I miss the way you try not to smile when I’m telling you a really filthy joke. I miss your hair, your weird preference for black coffee—”

“It’s not weird,” Eddie said, sounding choked up, “plenty of people like black coffee.”

“—no they don’t, you’re the only person in our friend group who does,” said Richie. “I miss your fingers in my hair, I miss going out for lunch with you just because we felt like it, I miss how you somehow know all the best restaurants in New York, I _miss_ you. I miss you.” He reached up a hand to wipe away a tear, and said, “I wanna spend all my birthdays with you. It’s fucking stupid that I can’t.”

“We’ll have next year,” Eddie promised, looking a little wet in the eyes himself. “We’ll have so many years.” He sniffed, and said, “I love you. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” said Richie.

“Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t given you my present,” Eddie said.

“Is it a stripper?” Richie joked.

“Something like that,” Eddie said after a moment, before he stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. “Lock the doors,” he said. “You don’t want anyone to walk in on this.”

Richie went and locked the doors.


End file.
